The Broken-Hearted Wizard
by ihlonial
Summary: At the beginning of Season 3, Valtor breaks free from the Omega Dimension and wreaks havoc on Andros. Bloom and the Winx go to stop him and are brutally defeated. While recovering Bloom meets with Daphne and learns about Valtor's past. Valtor had fallen in love with Bloom's mother, Marion. But after she broke his heart, he vowed to take revenge, and now he is after Bloom.
1. Chapter 1

_After Lord Darkar was defeated, the Winx enjoyed their summer vacation, but the new year brought about new enemies. When Layla received news that a powerful wizard had attacked Andros, the Winx agreed to help her stop the wizard. When they arrived on Andros, things were worse than they thought…_

Chapter 1

"Tressa, do you know who is doing this?" Layla asked her cousin. The dark waters ebbed and flowed behind them. All around, the once lively, crystal blue water now sat stagnantly, dark and muddy. That wasn't even the worst of it, the Winx had witnessed the monsters below the waters, mermaids transformed into gruesome beasties, they had lost control of themselves, and the spell seemed unbreakable.

Tressa, resting upon the beach, shook her head. "It happened all so suddenly. It started with the guards at the Omega Portal and then the infection spread, all of them turning into horrible monsters. They got father, Tritannus, and Nereus!" Tressa began to shake as she held her tears back.

"What about Ligea?" Layla frantically asked about her aunt, Queen of the Oceans of Andros. "Is she okay?"

The mergirl shook her head, "I don't know."

Layla turned to the Winx, "My family is in trouble. They have my Uncle, Aunt and my two cousins! What if my parents are attacked too?"

Bloom ran up to Layla, embracing her. "It's okay, we'll take care of things here and you go find your parents."

"I'll go with Layla." Flora raised her hand. "She shouldn't go alone."

Bloom nodded, "All right Winx, we'll get to the bottom of this."

Tressa rose from the shallow water, "what should I do?"

"Get as many unaffected mermaids as you can and find somewhere safe you can go until we send out rescue troops!" Layla rose up from the ground, her green wings resisting the strong storm winds. "Good luck!"

Flora waved to her friends one last time before following Layla up into the sky. Tressa dove into the deep, stagnant water, leaving the last four fairies alone.

"Who do you think could be causing this?" Stella twirled her blond hair between her fingers. "I mean Darkar's long gone, and the Trix are frozen in the Omega Dimension."

"Stella, have you forgotten that Andros is the only planet that has a portal to the Omega Dimension?" Tecna said.

"You know Stel, she never pays attention in History of Magic class." Musa said, "She's always skipping to see Brandon."

Stella raised her head, "It's in the name of love."

"Sorry to be miss realistic, but I think what Tecna is saying is that maybe it _is_ the Trix who is causing this." Bloom said. "Icy does have power over ice, maybe the Omega Dimension wasn't cold enough for her."

"Where would she be now?" Musa asked.

"Here," Tecna pointed to her magicomputer where a red light blipped in and out on the screen. "I managed to pinpoint three dark energies right outside the Omega Portal."

"It's definitely the Trix." Bloom confirmed. "We've beaten them twice before, this should be a piece of cake. Let's go, Winx!" She was about to transform into her Winx form, when Tecna stopped her.

"My computers are scanning a fourth dark energy coming through the portal. It's incredibly powerful!" Tecna looked concerned. "I think we should proceed with caution."

Musa, already transformed and flying, shouted down, "We'll be careful, but the more we wait, the more mermaids that are going to turn into monsters!"

Bloom, Stella, and Tecna quickly transformed into their Winx form, their powerful wings taking form and flapping as they flew against the strong wind currents. Bloom looked down at the murky grey and brown waters as she soared high above. She hadn't visited Andros before, but Layla had shown her photos of her home. The waters had used to be so blue, almost crystal. Layla had said that mermaids could always be seen gliding through the waves. It was so different now. Everything looked dirty, dark, and silent. Bloom's heart broke looking at the dark scene below her.

Tecna, leading the way, pointed to a large patch of ruins in the distance. "That's where they are."

"We can do this Winx!" Bloom encouraged them, "We'll stop the Trix, heal the mermaids, and save Andros!"

The other girls nodded, hope blazing in their eyes. They believed that everything was going to be okay.

Icy studied Valtor. His clothing looked outdated, but not unattractive. Seventeen years in the ice prison had treated him kindly. His hair reached just barely below his waist, light in color and smooth. He had pale skin, high cheekbones, a chiseled jawline and sharp hawk-like grey eyes. He wore a loose, ruffled white shirt, with a maroon vest laced tightly across his broad chest. He wore a dark maroon coat, the hem gathering below his ankles. His violet pants tucked into his tall, black boots. He looked young, but with wizards, you could never tell. Icy liked Valtor.

"Now what?" Darcy slumped against a crumbled statue. "Are we just going to sit here?"

Stormy nodded in agreement, "Yeah, let's do some mermaid torture! I'm bored."

Valtor raised a hand, "Silence, we must wait."

Darcy slumped even lower, "For what?" She glanced at Icy and mouthed, "_Bored."_

Valtor gave a slight smile, "We're about to have company."

Icy walked over to her sisters. Darcy and Stormy didn't look happy. "I thought this guy was going to be exciting! I think being trapped in that ice has made him soft!" Darcy whispered. "We should leave now before we die of boredom."

Icy held her sisters in place, her long blue nails digging into their shoulders. "Let's wait and see just what kind of company he brings. Besides, don't you find his aura intriguing? He has so much negative energy, he's for sure one of us…we just have to let him _warm up_."

Darcy flung her brown hair behind her, "He had better impress me quickly."

"Icy! Darcy! Look, it's the _Winx!_" Stormy pointed to the sky. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"That Andros princess must have brought them here." Darcy growled.

"Let's take them on!" Stormy's hands crackled with power, with her power being storms, she sometimes had a hard time controlling her emotions, not that she minded. But before Stormy could even make a single spark, Valtor's magic overpowered her, freezing her magic.

"Hold your selfish storms back, Stormy. I must speak with these _Winx_ girls." Valtor stepped in front of the Trix, blocking them from even seeing the Winx.

Icy, not afraid of the powerful wizard, sidled up to him, linking an arm through his. "What do you plan on doing, Valtor? I thought I should let you know that these throat-gagging _pixies_ are a waste of your time. Let my sisters and I take care of them, it's the least we can do."

Valtor turned to look into Icy's eyes. "Have you defeated them before?"

"Well..." Icy dug her nails into her palms, she hated to have Valtor see her as weak and powerless. She wanted him to see her as someone he could share the glory with. She was like him, she yearned for power and control; but Bloom and her little club always got in the way of her plans. This was her once chance to prove she was the most powerful witch in all of the Dimension.

Valtor looked away from Icy, "Take your sisters with you and fly to the castle on the surface of Andros, leave my mark on anyone you see." Valtor's possession over the mermaid's had been gained through his mark. A large _V_ appeared on the neck of each victim, linking their power with Valtor. Icy yearned to have power like his…it was so raw and wild.

Stormy protested, "But what about the Winx?"

Valtor grinned, "I'll take care of them. Gather my army, girls."

_Girls?_ Icy frowned. "I don't like the way you're treating us, _Valtor_. We agreed to work with you, not _for_ you! Don't play around…or else you'll get burned by ice."

Valtor let out a low chuckle. "If you want even a piece of the power I have, you'll have to listen to me…and right now, we need more magic." He stared at Icy with steel eyes, "gather our army."

Icy shot one last withering stare before taking her sisters with her to the castle in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bloom landed on the ruins, expecting to see the Trix. Instead, leaning casually against a piece of ruin was a handsome man. But he felt dark, evil. His power felt so similar to hers, but that couldn't be, The Dragon Flame was good, this man was far from good.

"Who are you? Are you the cause of all this?" Bloom shouted to him.

Valtor chuckled. "My, my, what _fire_ you have." He bowed. " You are correct. It is me who has poisoned Andros' subjects with my mark, turning them into my minions."

"Why are you doing this?" Bloom asked.

"Because I can, I desire power."

Musa crossed her arms across her chest. "That's no excuse."

Valtor frowned, "then you have never felt _true_ power." He flicked his wrist and a net of magical webs flung at Musa, trapping her.

"Musa!" Stella and Tecna flew to aid her, but the wizard easily trapped them too.

"Who are you?!" Bloom shouted.

"I am Valtor!" The wizard shouted triumphantly. "I am the Dimension's worst nightmare come true…I am the one destine to become Supreme Overlord, I am the one created from the Dark Flame, made by the hands of the Ancestral Witches, I am the one who destroyed the final resting place of the Great Dragon, Planet Domino. I am all powerful!"

"You destroyed Domino?" Bloom took a step back. "You were the one who killed my birth parents?"

Valtor studied Bloom more closely. Her wild red hair, and blazing eyes…they all of a sudden looked familiar, in fact, she was nearly identical to _her._ "Marion," Valtor whispered.

Bloom heard him. "That's my mother. You knew who my mother was?" She tightened her fists, holding back the tears. "Did you kill her?"

Bloom saw regret on the wizard's face, but only for a second before his hard, cold, and stone-like features returned. "I do not care about who was killed that day, I only cared that I had done what my mothers raised me to do. It was my job to destroy the Dragon Flame's guardian. It looks like I failed." Valtor could feel the fire of the Great Dragon blazing within the girl in front of him, it was so much like Marion's, he remembered. This girl was resurfacing a past he didn't want to remember, a painful rage he wanted to keep at bay, he had to get rid of her. "You're next, Guardian of the Dragon Flame."

Bloom rose in the air, "I'm not afraid of you, Valtor! I'll avenge my parent's death!" She let out a roar, releasing the Dragon Flame from her fingertips.

Valtor grinned as the Flame died and diminished around him. "You are so naïve."

Layla, Princess of Andros, and Flora, Fairy of Nature searched through every room in the palace, but no one could be found.

"My parents." Layla panicked, "They're not here." For the longest time, Layla had run away from her parents and their strict rules. They had always taught her to be ladylike, to sit like this, talk this way, don't do this, don't do that. Layla hated being told what to do, especially from her parents. She found the centuries-old traditions her parents followed silly and arcane. She fought with them, ran away constantly, and tried to change her fate as Princess of Andros. But when it really came down to it, Layla loved her parents and if she suddenly lost them, _no,_ nothing bad could happen to them…they had to be okay. But Layla's thoughts still strayed to the worst-case scenario.

Flora held Layla's hand. "I'm sure they escaped when they heard about the oceans."

Layla shook her head, "My father would never leave his kingdom behind, not without a fight. Something bad must have happened, something terrible."

"I'll give you one guess to figure out who did it." A condescending voice laughed behind them.

"Icy!" Flora gasped.

"So…I guess I'm stuck with the oh-so-tough-princess and little miss goody-gumdrops-and-rainbows!" Icy mocked. "I was hoping for a challenge, but you two will do!"

Layla flung her Morphix power at Icy, "Don't test me, Icy!"

"Someone got on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Icy continued to joke and mock Layla. "I'm sure your parents would hate to see you this way."

"Don't even talk about my parents!" Layla shot another blast of magic at Icy. "What did you do to them?"

"Me?" Icy asked innocently, "I never said _I_ did it! I just told you to guess!"

"Well then, who did?" Layla screamed, "Where are my parents?"

Icy laughed wickedly. "Like I'd tell you…I'd much rather kill you and watch you die never knowing what my sisters are doing to your parents!"

"Icy, stop this!" Flora held Layla back, "your hate for us has gone too far!"

Layla pushed against Flora, "Let me at her!"

"Too far?" Icy asked, "Look at your friend! She's practically mad with rage!"

Flora was using all of her strength to hold her friend back, if she suddenly let go, Icy would be ripped to shreds, and Flora didn't believe in such violence.

"Layla, focus." Flora tried to sound tough, but her soft voice wasn't convincing enough. "Let's work together." She pushed the urgency, "You can't beat Icy alone, we're gonna have to work together. Let's do a convergence."

Layla stopped pushing against Flora, "Do you think it'll be strong enough?"

Flora hesitated, "I'm not sure, but it's better than letting our emotions get the best of us."

"Still here_, pixies!_" Icy shouted, "Flora, why don't you let your friend go and see what she can do?"

Flora let Layla go, trusting her friend to do the right thing.

"Let's try it." Layla said.

The two fairies joined hands, allowing their Winx magic to flow and mingle with each other. Convergence magic required harmony between the two, and incredible concentration. Flora prayed that Layla's anger had subsided enough to control the magic.

"Are you ready?" Flora studied her friend, looking for a reaction.

Layla took a deep breath, exhaled, and then nodded, "Let's do this."

Together, Flora and Layla screamed, "Magic Convergence!" Releasing the buildup of their earth and water magic. The impact flung Icy across the grand hall of the palace as if she were a limp doll. She crumpled next to the throne, unconscious.

"Let's find your parents!" Flora said, "The Voice of Nature is telling me your parents are safe, their outside of the castle."

"Let's go!" Layla flew out one of the tall, stained glass windows. Colored glass exploded and catapulted down onto Darcy and Stormy, both of them blocked the glass bullets with their dark magic.

"Over there!" Flora pointed at Darcy and Stormy. They were on shore, but in the distance a congregation of people were bound and gagged in knee-deep water. "There are your parents!"

"Stormy, now!" Darcy commanded.

With a roar like a lion, Stormy released a tornado, heading straight for the helpless royal family and their subjects.

"No!" Layla screamed. If the tornado reached its target, she would lose her family. After so long rebelling against them, she had begun to realize just how important her family was to her, and she about to lose them forever.

"I'm not going to let you die!" She launched herself into the tornado. The wild, raging winds flung her around like a feather. She could feel her body trying to rip itself apart. "I can't lose my family!" She screamed, focusing on her magic.

"Layla!" Flora couldn't see her in the twister, her cries were frantic.

All of a sudden, in a flash of light, Layla felt a change within her, a new inner strength she hadn't had before. She felt her wing's strength increase. Looking behind her, she saw that her once small green wings had changed. They were larger, stronger, with flecks of pink sparking in the green. Her dark hair grew longer, streaming in voluptuous waves. Her dark skin glistened and shone with new power, Enchantix power.

"Darcy, my storm's dying!" Stormy shouted.

"What's going on in there?" Darcy asked, the tornado faltered for a moment.

"She's controlling it!" Stormy exclaimed.

With her Enchantix, Layla manipulated the tornado, moving it away from her family. Her new power was incredible, it was like being born again. Layla almost giggled as she pushed the tornado away and broke herself free from it.

"Darcy! Stormy!" Layla shouted down to them. "You have no power over my people!" She shot a powerful Morphix blast into the two members of the Trix, sweeping them away and deep into the dark ocean. "Get off my planet!"

With Flora's power over plants, the ropes and gags were removed instantly from the royal family and their subjects.

"Dad!" Layla recklessly ran into her father's arms, not caring how soaked she was. Queen Niobe enclosed around her daughter from behind.

Flora clutched her heart as she watched the tender scene unfold.

"Flora!" Someone shouted from above.

Flora, Layla, and the residents of Andros all looked up and saw a red aircraft hovering above them. A door had slid open and Helia, and Brandon were waving to the girls.

"Helia!" Flora's heart fluttered upon seeing her boyfriend.

The aircraft landed gently on land next to them. Helia immediately ran to hold Flora.

"We came just as soon as we heard!" Sky went to Layla who had left her parents to meet them. "Where's Bloom and the others?"

"They were supposed to be fighting the Trix, but Flora and I took care of them." Layla explained to all of the Specialists. "They should be back by now."

Sky frowned, "Timmy mentioned how the scanner picked up a dark energy near the ruins. He said it was really powerful. I bet Bloom and the others went there."

Flora gasped. "They could be in serious trouble!"

Sky balled his fists, "Alright boys, we're going to help the rest of our girls," he turned to Flora and Layla, "Get in; you must be exhausted after dealing with the Trix."

Layla was already in flight, "I know where I'm going, I'll meet you there!"

Sky shook his head; Layla was so stubborn…and competitive.

"Thank you," Queen Niobe approached the Specialists and Flora. "All of Andros thanks you." King Teredor nodded behind her. "Good luck."

Sky gave a small nod before closing up the ship and letting Timmy take off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bloom collided into one of the ruins, she tried to lift herself up, but her arms shook too much, causing her to collapse. She choked as she spit blood. Valtor was powerful, and it seemed like she had finally come to the end of the battle, along with the ending of her life.

"As the Guardian of the Flame, you are weak!" Valtor lifted Bloom by her hair. "How have you survived for seventeen years?"

Bloom screamed from the pain, she kicked and struggled to get free, but Valtor just pulled harder.

"Scream, Guardian, I want to make the last member of Domino's death memorable. I want to make my mothers proud!" He flung her back down onto the ground.

Bloom shivered and shook, the pain was unbearable, and just wanted it to end.

"Your family has haunted and plagued me since I was created. Did you know…?" Valtor stared into her blue eyes, they looked exactly like Marion's. "You look just like your mother."

Bloom looked up at Valtor, her eyes were glazed over with pain, but she managed to rasp, "My mother?"

Valtor towered over Bloom. "Your mother is my curse, she was the only one I e—"

A flash of magical light made impact with Valtor's head, knocking him out.

"Bloom!" Sky leapt off of the aircraft. "What did he do to you?" He raced to Bloom and cradled her in his arms. "Look at me, Bloom!"

Bloom gripped Sky's hand tightly, her knuckles turning white, "It hurts."

Sky tried to stay calm, "Bloom, you're going to be okay, I won't leave you."

Layla landed next to him. "We need to get out of here, before _he_ comes to." She pointed at the unconscious wizard.

Brandon led the other Specialists to Stella, Musa, and Tecna. The three girls, now freed, ran to Bloom and Sky. "Bloom!" They all exclaimed.

Timmy yelled from the ship, "The ship is ready to go, come on!"

Sky lifted Bloom and carried her into the ship, she was barely conscious enough to hold onto Sky.

Timmy flew the ship far away from the ruins in the ocean, and away from Andros, his course was set for Alfea College for Fairies. They needed to get answers, and Headmistress Faragonda was the person to get those answers.

"What happened?" Professor Grizelda gasped when she saw the battered fairies exit the ship. "Who did this?"

"Someone named Valtor." Musa said quietly.

Grizelda gasped again, "Valtor?! But he's supposed to be in the Omega Dimension!"

Stella shook her head, "Not anymore, the Trix freed him."

Grizelda for the first time held her students close. She wasn't one to show emotion, but these girls had been through a lot, and they needed to be comforted.

"Grizelda," Faragonda entered the scene, she looked exhausted, and her usually stiff, white bun, was messy and disheveled, "take Bloom and Sky to the Hospital Wing. The rest of you need to come with me."

Inside Faragonda's office, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Layla, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, and Helia all sat and waited for the Headmistress to speak.

"Valtor is a very dangerous man." Faragonda began. "You witnessed his powers first hand today, something I wish I could reverse. As some of you heard, Valtor was created by the Dark Flame, it is the Dragon Flame's opposite, and therefore, it is extremely powerful and extremely deadly to Bloom. Valtor is special, extremely gifted, but extremely evil. The Ancestral Witches created him from the Dark Flame, and raised him as their son. It was he who destroyed Domino, and disbanded the Company of Light. King Oritel and Queen Marion were the leaders of the Company, and when Valtor killed them, it was all over. It was a miracle that we managed to catch him after everything he did."

Faragonda stared intensely at the group of students, "I need you to be strong right now. Bloom is facing one of the darkest pieces of her past, and she won't be able to face it alone. You all need to be there for her as she goes through this trial. Can I trust you with protecting her?" She looked at them from above her glasses.

Stella was the first to stand, "Bloom is my best friend, there is _no_ way I'm going to let her get hurt."

Layla stood next, "She saved my life and gave me a second family, I'm with her."

"It was Bloom who started the Winx, it's only logical that we stick with her, and she's our friend." Tecna stood up.

Musa stood up with Flora together, "Without Bloom, we wouldn't be the Winx, we're _all _with her."

The Specialists stood, agreeing to protect their friend.

Faragonda nodded, "Stay strong, students, and be ready. Bloom may need you at any moment."

"How is she doing, Sky?" Layla, washed up from the day's battles, entered the Hospital Wing.

Sky lifted his head from his hands; his face was wracked with worry and stress. "Her wounds are better than we thought, but…"he shook his head, head in hands, "she won't wake up."

Layla pulled a chair up next to him. "Don't worry, Sky. Bloom's strong, and she wouldn't have gotten this far without you. You are a part of Bloom, just like she is a part of you." She put a hand on Sky's shoulder, "Don't lose hope, Bloom will be okay."

Sky pushed his hair back out of his face, "Thank you, Layla. I can't even imagine what you are going through, what with this _monster_ manipulating your kingdom."

Layla smiled softly, "This time though, the Trix won't be in the way, my parents have them locked in our deepest prison. Valtor will be alone this time."

Sky, even with Layla's encouragement, looked worried, "I hope it's enough."

"Bloom, can you hear me?" An ethereal voice whispered.

Bloom opened her eyes, expecting to see the Hospital Wing walls and Sky's warm smile, but she was in the depths of Lake Roccaluce. She had been spiritually summoned by her older sister's spirit. "Daphne? Where are you?"

A golden light shone bright, taking shape in front of Bloom. Daphne still continued to glow as she glided towards her sister, her signature golden mask matched her long, flowing gold gown. She was slim, beautiful, but mysterious. She waved, her translucent skin clearly visible. "Bloom, it is so good to see you."

Bloom wanted so badly to touch her sister, to let her know she cared. "Daphne, why have you brought me here?"

Daphne pointed up towards the surface of the lake, "Through my powers, I have seen that you face a powerful enemy, one that has haunted our family for years."

"You know who Valtor is?" Bloom asked excitedly.

"It was he and the Ancestral Witches that made me what I am now."

Bloom reached her hand towards her sister, trying to comfort her, "Daphne…I'm so sorry."

Daphne shook her head, "What's done is done. I'm no longer Valtor's concern, he's after you now."

"Why?"

"Because, you are the daughter of Marion."

Bloom frowned, confused, "Why is all of this leading to mother, what does she have to do with this?"

Daphne shook her head, "I don't know, Bloom. She was one of the few who did not become a Guardian of the Dragon Flame, which may mean something."

"But Daphne," Bloom said, "Valtor said our mother is his curse…what did he mean?"

"I wish I could help you more," Daphne said solemnly, "We don't have much time left, but take this." From the depths of the lake, bursting from the dirt rose a small vial. "In this vial is the memories recorded from Valtor."

"How?" Bloom held the vial close, this was precious information. "How did you get this?"

"They were taken before he was imprisoned in the Omega Dimension. The Company of Light buried them in the lake, knowing that my spirit would be protect it." Daphne glided closer to Bloom. "I hope this aids you on your quest to defeat Valtor. Drink it, and you will see his memories. Goodbye Bloom. Oh how I wish I could stay with you."

Bloom held her tears at bay, "Daphne, thank you. I-I want-"

"You have to go!" Daphne burst out, "They need you at Alfea."

The vision of Lake Roccaluce slowly faded away, turning to black. Bloom reached for her sister, wishing she could say goodbye before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What is the meaning of this, Faragonda?" King Radius growled, "Is Stella in trouble again, I promise, I will replace anything she damaged."

Faragonda raised a hand, "Your Majesty, everything is fine. I've called you all here to tell you something far more serious than damaged school property."

Kind Radius looked around him at the other parents in Faragonda's office. He frowned when he saw his ex-wife sitting on the opposite side of the room, Queen Luna glanced at him. She looked worried.

Ho-Boe, Musa's father, spoke up, "Mistress Faragonda, why have you brought us here? What is wrong?"

King Erendor and his wife, Queen Samara nodded in agreement, "Does this have something to do with that Bloom girl?"

Faragonda sighed, "Indeed it does," she removed her glasses. "Parents, you're children have volunteered to aid Bloom on her quest to defeat a very powerful enemy."

Queen Luna raised an eyebrow, "What enemy?"

Faragonda couldn't look at them as she answered, "Valtor."

The room went into an uproar. Parents requested to pull their children out, others wanted Faragonda removed from her position. All of them feared the name Valtor.

"Please! I need you to listen." Faragonda amplified her voice, quieting the parents. "I didn't summon you to hear your complaints; I came to ask for your support. Valtor cannot be defeated alone, and your children need your support. King Teredor has done everything he can to protect his people, but his army has greatly diminished, most of them have fallen under Valtor's control. He has only one small fleet of mermaids aiding him, he needs your aid."

King Radius raised his voice, "I don't want my daughter fighting that monster."

"Radius!" Queen Luna interjected, "Did you not hear Headmistress Faragonda? We're needed at Andros. Stella isn't our concern, and besides, she _wants_ to fight, I say let her fight."

Radius frowned, "So, you want _my_ daughter to die?"

"This is not our fight anymore, Radius! And she's _our_ daughter, don't forget that!" Luna shouted, "It's up to this generation to fight our problems now, that's why we raised them, to take our place."

Radius knew Luna was right, but he would never let his ex-wife win, but before he could talk back, Faragonda spoke up.

"Queen Luna is right, it is our children who will take our place, let us allow them to prove themselves worthy to take our place."

Queen Samara stood up, "My son, Sky, will have no part of this; he has involved himself with Bloom too much."

Faragonda looked at them regretfully, "I'm sorry to say this, but Sky is already involved. He and the Specialists left this morning to Andros to help in any way they could."

Samara clutched at her heart, "My son…in battle."

Luna looked at Samara incredulously, "If you didn't want your son to fight, why did you send him to Red Fountain?"

Samara gasped, but didn't say any more.

Luna turned to King Eredor, "You have a strong army, so does Solaria. Let's send them to Andros and be ready for Valtor, and help King Teredor bring his kingdom back to glory. Your son will be fine; he has the Winx behind his back."

Samara scowled, "And you think those _fairies _will be enough?" She mentioned the Winx with scorn.

"Watch it," Luna pointed, "That's my daughter you're talking about."

Faragonda slammed her fist on her desk. "That is enough! Our main concern is to help Andros; your children can take care of themselves." She nodded to Luna, "Queen Luna is right in saying that we must combine forces. If we work together, we have a better chance of restoring Valtor's minions to their former glory and also in defeating Valtor. Do we have an agreement?"

One by one, parents agreed to send as many troops as they could without risking their kingdom's safety.

"Thank you, your majesties. Your contribution will not go unvalued. I have one last request from you." She turned and spoke into a small microphone, "Bloom, you may come in now."

Almost instantly, the doors into the office swung slowly open. Bloom entered, head down, and eyes lowered. "You called for me, Miss Faragonda?"

Faragonda nodded, "Please sit."

Bloom's eyes were wide with fright as she sat in front of all of her friend's parents.

"Bloom," Faragonda put a hand on her precious student. "How are you feeling?"

The red haired girl's eyes sparked with excitement, "I saw Daphne, she came to me in my dreams! She gave me this!" She held up a vial for everyone to see.

"I have not seen that is many a year." Faragonda sighed. "But I knew that this would eventually come into play."

"You knew about this?"

"Of course!" Faragonda said. "I was a proud member of the Company of Light. We were a large group of warriors and magic users fighting for the good of the Dimension. You're birth parents were the founders of the Company. After Valtor destroyed Domino, the last of the Company captured Valtor easily, and recorded his memories in this vial." She turned to the parents, "This is where I need you. Bloom may need your help as she enters Valtor's memories. We'll encircle her, and cast a protective spell around her. It will take all of our magic to create a spell powerful enough to protect Bloom. Do I have your help?"

Luna was the first to volunteer, the rest followed slowly one by one.

Bloom stared at the circle of parents around her. Some of them looked at her with hope in their eyes, some of them with pity, but a lot of them looked distrustful, uncertain, some even angry. Was this how the rest of her life was going to be? People constantly looking at her with doubt in their eyes, she hated being a failure, and she felt like these people saw her as just that: an utter failure.

"I'm sorry, for everything." Bloom said, bursting into tears. The fate of the Dimension was resting upon her shoulders it seemed.

"None of us blame you." Ho-Boe said. "You have saved us twice, Bloom. We should be apologizing to you for all of your hardships."

Queen Luna nodded, "You are the Dimension's hope, Bloom." She ran up and embraced Bloom. "And you are my daughter's best friend."

"Our daughter." Radius mumbled.

King Erendor gave a nod of approval towards Bloom before turning to the Headmistress, "Faragonda, when are we to begin?"

Faragonda didn't answer, but instead, instructed everyone to their positions. She had Bloom laid out on the soft sofa that appeared from nowhere, the adults circled around the room, joining hands and joining magic.

"Bloom," Faragonda spoke softly, "You may begin at any time."

Bloom nodded, holding the vial tightly in her fist. She pulled the cork out, took a deep breath, and poured the searing cold liquid down her throat.

Before a single protective spell could be cast, Bloom fell under the vial's control.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_FLASH!_

_ "Help me!" A girl screamed, she swung over the edge of a giant chasm._

_ "Take my hand!" A tall, slender boy with long blond hair reached out to her._

_ "Please! I don't want to die!" The girl cried._

_ "You're not going to die, just hold onto my hand." The boy shouted gruffly. "Be quiet and let me help you!"_

_ The girl whimpered but said no more, she reached for his pale hand, but couldn't quite reach._

_ With a whisper under his breath, a strong gale of wind pushed the girl gently upwards and closer to his hand. Her small hand grasped tightly around the boys. With strength rare for such a young boy, he pulled the girl from out of the chasm and safely onto land._

_ "Thank you!" The girl's red hair was wild and tangled, but her smile was bright and relieved. "You saved my life!" She gasped. "Did you use magic?"_

_ The boy glared, "No. I'm too young!"_

_ The girl shook her head, "No, I saw you! You made the wind carry me! You _are_ magic!" She leaned in close, "I promise I'll keep your secret if you promise to be my friend."_

_ The boy grinned wickedly, "What if I don't?"_

_ The girl stuck out her lower lip, "Do you wanna see a princess cry?"_

_ The boy, flustered, quickly agreed to be her friend._

_ "But before we can be official friends, I need to know your name." The girl commanded._

_ "Valtor." The boy answered, "what's yours?"_

_ The girl gasped again, "You mean you don't know me? I'm princess Marion of Domino! Duh! Do you live under a rock?" _

_ "Actually, yes."_

_ Marion blushed, "Oh. Sorry."_

_ Valtor shrugged, "It's okay, I don't mind it."_

_ "But isn't it cold and miserable?"_

_ "No. My mother Belladona keeps it warm."_

_ Marion's eyes widened, "Does she use magic too?"_

_ Valtor nodded, his grey eyes glistening, "Yeah, all of my mothers do."_

_ "You have more than one mom?"_

_ "Their sisters," Valtor answered._

_ Marion pointed at him, "You have a weird family, and you're weird too. But I like you."_

_ "I like you too." It was Valtor's turn to blush, "I mean, as a friend."_

_ Marion laughed, "Yay! We're friends!"_

_FLASH!_

_ Marion, now thirteen crept away from her embroidery class. Once again, her instructor had fallen asleep. Marion giggled when she looked back and saw saliva running down her teacher's cheek. _

_ "What took you so long?" Valtor shouted to her when she met him in the woods._

_ "Miss Loveday took forever to fall asleep." Marion groaned._

_ "You always use that excuse, Marion." Valtor laughed._

_ "It's true!" Marion punched him._

_ "Do you want to improve your magic or not?" Valtor threatened, "because I can leave whenever." He smiled, waiting for Marion to react._

_ "Val-tor!" Marion whined, "Don't leave." _

_ "I won't, you know I never will." _

_ Marion was serious, "Never?"_

_ Valtor's grey eyes bored into Marion's wide green eyes, "I promise. I'll stay with you forever."_

_ "Good!" Marion grinned, her bright smile always made Valtor's stomach flutter. Even at thirteen, Marion was beautiful. Her rich, red hair naturally grew in thick, tame waves and her skin glowed, just like the rest of her._

_ "Valtor?" Marion poked him, "Why are you staring at me like that?"_

_ "Uh…no reason." Valtor picked up an old leather bound book, "Let's look at this spell book today."_

_ As Marion studied from the spell book Valtor had stolen from Domino's Royal Library, Valtor watched her. She was so kind, and gentle, even to the insignificant quill she wrote with and the parchment on which we took notes on, she treated everything with gentle awareness. _

_FLASH_!

_Valtor and Marion, holding hands, stretched out on the grass at night, looked up at the stars. It was something they had done since they were small. There were some nights when they never spoke a word. But Marion had a lot on her mind that night._

_ "Valtor, is it scary having witches for your mothers?" Marion asked. _

_ Valtor thought for a moment, "No, they teach me valuable things, like how to absorb magic from others, and how to defeat an enemy with a single spell. They've made it their life goal to teach me how to become the most powerful wizard in all of the Magic Dimension."_

_ "Is power all that matters?" Marion didn't like it when Valtor talked about power. He seemed to be a different person at times. She preferred it when he was the kind boy who listened and spoke his feelings to her, not the boy that wanted power and glory._

_ "Yes." Valtor answered. "If I don't become the most powerful wizard in all of the Dimension, my mothers will destroy me."_

_ "Don't joke, Valtor." Marion scolded, "It's not very funny."_

_ "It wouldn't be funny even if it _was_ a joke." _

_ Marion looked him, eyes wide with fear, "You're serious?"_

_ "Yeah, they have high expectations for me." Valtor beamed with pride, "And I know that I can succeed."_

_ "Valtor," Marion tightened her grip on his hand, "I don't like this. Your mothers are mistreating you. No mother should threaten their child, and you shouldn't have to listen to them. We're both almost eighteen, and you can decide how _you_ want to be, not how your mothers want you to be. You can choose to be kind, and you don't have to be the most powerful wizard to be love d or respected. Aren't I enough?"_

_ Valtor felt his stomach flutter, as it normally did when she said things like that, "Marion, I just-" He sighed, the truth was, his mothers_ frightened_ him, the truth was he hated being evil, the truth was…he was in love with Marion and would do anything to keep her by his side. _

_ "Why don't you just say it out loud silly?" Marion poked him, "You forget that I can read minds!"_

_ Valtor blushed, "I taught you that."_

_ "You are the best teacher around." Marion praised him, "and the best friend a princess could ever have."_

_ "You're my best friend too." Valtor said, he stared into her eyes, never looking away. She was the most beautiful woman. If he didn't have his mothers around, he would leave his entire destiny to become the greatest wizard behind and become the man Marion always dreamed of marrying. But he couldn't do that, it would put Marion at risk._

_ Marion, still reading his thoughts, touched his arm, "You wouldn't put me in any risk, you'd keep me safe, and I'd keep you safe, we'd be a team, Valtor." She leaned in close, her soft rose-scented lips tickling his ear, "Just remember to keep your promise."_

_ "I'll never leave you, Marion." Valtor vowed. "I promise."_

_ Marion smiled, "Never?"_

_ Valtor smiled back, "Never."_

_FLASH!_

_ "What is his name?" Valtor shouted._

_ "Oritel, but he's just a family friend." Marion answered._

_ "But you kissed him!" _

_ "Well…" Marion blushed, "technically he kissed me."_

_ Valtor balled his fists up in rage. Marion's parents had arranged for her to meet the General's son, Oritel. Valtor had convinced himself into thinking that Marion had loved him, but a single kiss proved everything wrong. His world was falling apart._

_ "I don't like him."_

_ Marion met his eyes, "You haven't even _met_ him."_

_ "Doesn't matter, I still don't like him." Valtor fumed in his chair, not wanting to talk anymore, but there was one question on his mind, something he _needed_ to know. "Do _you_ like him?"_

_ Marion smiled, he had never seen her smile like that before, "Well, I don't dislike him."_

_ Valtor jumped up, the chair wobbling from the sudden movement, "You_ love _him! After one kiss! You hardly know this man!"_

_ "Well I've known you forever and you have never kissed me!" Marion yelled. "I've waited for years. But you're too stuffed up in your pride!" She jabbed her finger into his chest, "I told you that your mothers had a bad influence on you. They're rubbing off on you, and…I'm worried."_

_ Valtor held her by the shoulders, "Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise. I'll never leave you."_

_ Marion stepped away from him, "I have to go. Oritel is taking me to the lake."_

_ A stab of agonizing pain lanced through Valtor. How could this have happened so quickly? He thought everything was going well. But nothing ever good happens to the bad guy. Valtor stormed out of the room, he needed to let off some steam._

_ In the cave he called home, Valtor released spell after spell ricochet against the walls. His anger didn't seem to end. He wondered if Marion was enjoying herself without him, if Oritel was going to hold her hand, or kiss her again. He threw another spell at the wall, lightning sparks showered above him. The ground shook, disturbed. Was she slowly leaving him? Another spell against the wall. He felt betrayed, and alone._

_ Completely alone._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_FLASH!_

_ "Long live King Oritel and Queen Marion! The newlyweds!"_

_ "May the Guardian of the Dragon Flame be blessed with her husband!" _

_The sound of Domino's wedding bells couldn't be muffled by the cave walls. Valtor sat, motionless and frozen. She had forgotten about him. She had forgotten about their promise to never leave each other. But the harsh reality was, she had never promised to stay with him, no matter how many times he had promised to stay with her. She had lied to him from the beginning. He blinked. He looked around him at his surroundings. He hadn't washed himself in weeks, and his hair hung limp and cold against his bare back. His shirt had been destroyed after one of his spells collided into him. He ignored the injuries he had accumulated, and only focused on the pain of his heart._

_ But even that eventually was blocked._

_FLASH!_

_ "What are you going to name her, your highness?" Scores of people crowded close to the royal couple. _

_Queen Marion smiled as her husband, Oritel announced the coming of their first child, a girl. She rubbed her round tummy, she had never been so happy in her life, it seemed. _

"_Your highness?" _

_ "Daphne." Marion announced, "We're naming her Daphne."_

_ "We are?" Oritel turned, eyebrows raised. _

_ Marion laughed, "Oritel, the wife is always right."_

_ From the shadows, a personage watched. Rage seemed to emanate from him. He lifted his hood, Valtor's gleaming grey eyes full of fire and hate, but upon seeing her smile, his eyes softened and looked sad. He turned away, "Goodbye Marion."_

_FLASH!_

_ "Have you heard?" A maid whispered to Marion as they sat at breakfast. "There are rumors that a powerful wizard has attacked Oppositus and Zenith and stolen their ancient magic relics!"_

_ Oritel lowered his fork, "What? Is that even possible?"_

_ Daphne, now sixteen, looked up from her book, "If a wizard is strong enough, but he would have to have trained for like ever."_

_ Marion stopped the maid, "Do you know the name of this wizard?"_

_ The Maid shook her head, "I'm sorry your Majesty."_

_ Marion gave a reassuring smile, "It's alright, thank you."_

_ "My dear, you look as if you have seen a ghost." Oritel took his wife's hand._

_ "I have." _

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "I believe it's Valtor." Marion stood up, balancing herself as she stood. She was pregnant with their second child._

_ Oritel looked concerned, "The man who taught you magic?"_

_ Marion nodded, "He was always going on about how it was his destiny to become the Supreme Overlord of the Magic Dimension." She glanced at Daphne, "He was born from the Dark Flame, the Great Dragon's fire mixed with darkness."_

_ Daphne dropped her book on the table, "He's going to come after me, isn't he?" Her eyes were wide with fright, "I'm the new Guardian of the Dragon Flame, the ninth Nymph of Magix. I'm his equal. If he wants to become Supreme Overlord, he needs to get rid of me."_

_ Oritel shook his head, "No, surely he isn't that cruel!"_

_ "Knowing who raised him, I know without a doubt he would kill Daphne with no mercy." Marion turned to her daughter, "But I also know that you are one of the most talented and skilled fairies in Magix."_

_ Daphne scowled, "I won't let Valtor defeat me without a fight!"_

_ "But we can't let Daphne do this alone!" Oritel pounded a fist on the table. "We have allies, Marion, we could summon them, create a small legion of warriors, and fight against him."_

_ Daphne suddenly stood up, "No! I'm the Nymph of Magix, it's up to me to stop Valtor. That's what my power is born to do."_

_ "But you can't do it alone." The Queen tried to calm her daughter, "Your father is right, let us do everything we can to stop him. It's my fault that he has become this way, the least I can do is set things right."_

_ Oritel contemplated, "But what about you? You can't fight, not like that!" He pointed to her large stomach._

_ Marion scowled, "Fine, I'll stay home with the kids."_

_ Oritel smiled, even in the darkest of times, Marion managed to bring a smile to his face._

_FLASH! _

_ "Domino is under attack!" _

_ Screams and cries of terror echoed throughout the planet of Domino. Fallen bodies layered the ground. Blood was everywhere and fires feasted on anything it sets its eyes on._

_ "Bloom, it's okay." Marion tried to sooth her crying daughter as the terror around them ensued. "Oritel, where are you?"_

_ Oritel rushed next to his wife, his armor clanking. "Right here, but I have to go." He stroked his daughter's hair with one hand and held his wife close with the other. "Our defenses have weakened drastically. I must aid my men." _

_ "Let me help you, my magic—"_

_ "No!" He shook his head, "Keep Bloom safe and wait for Daphne to return."_

_ "I'm scared." Marion clung tightly to her husband, "I fear that this is the end of Domino."_

_ Oritel leaned in close, "Oh, Marion. It pains me to leave you, but I'm doing this for you." He gave her one last kiss. "If Daphne succeeds in gaining her Sirenix, we have a chance. Don't lose hope yet."_

_ In the empty Grand Hall, Marion held her daughter close, but the castle was no longer safe. She had to find safer ground. She travelled out of the crumbling castle, and out into the forest. The sky was so blue and clear. It seemed so wrong; people were dying under Valtor and his mothers' powers. Marion felt sick looking at the sky. The good weather reminded her of childhood days with a young, pale boy; a boy she cared for deeply.  
"Bloom, I can't take you where I'm going." Marion wiped a tear away, "Please, be a good girl, stay alive." She settled the child into the hollow of a tree, and then walked away._

_ Marion waited on the top of the hill next to the abandoned cave Valtor had once lived in. She wondered where her husband was, if he was even alive. She closed her eyes, thinking of her daughters. _

_ "They're beautiful, just like you."_

_ Marion flung her eyes open. Leaning casually against a tree was the man she had once loved. _

_ "I can read minds too, remember Marion?"_

_ Marion locked her eyes on his, never looking away, never blinking, "It's good to see you too, Valtor."_

_ "You know why I'm here."_

_ Marion nodded, "You decided to follow your mothers' path over the path of your heart. It pains me to see you this way, Valtor."_

_ "It didn't hurt you to leave me." He spat._

_ Marion flinched, "I'm sorry Valtor, I was a selfish girl, I didn't' know what I was doing."_

_ Valtor ignored her, "I'm looking for The Guardian of the Dragon Fire, where is your daughter Daphne?"_

_ "You won't find her, she's far away from here now." Marion said. "So leave Domino."_

_ Valtor shook his head, "I'm not quite finished yet, Marion. I'm not satisfied."_

_ "I warned you that if you stayed with your mothers, you would never be satisfied, you'll always want more. You'll be drunk with power and blind with rage." Marion began to plead. "Valtor you can still change. There is always a chance to change who you want to be."_

_ Valtor furrowed his brow, "It's too late, my mothers have power over me no longer. I _want_ to be the most powerful wizard. I desire to be the Supreme Overlord over all of the Magic Dimension!"_

_ Marion bowed her head, "Then I guess your promise to me is over." She wiped her tears away._

_ "Where is your daughter?" Valtor insisted._

_ "You'll have to go through me; you will _never_ touch my family!" She raised her hands, power flowing through her veins, "Let's see how far the student has surpassed the teacher."_

_ Marion didn't even have a chance; Valtor's magic overpowered her in seconds. _How did he get _this_ strong? _She thought. She felt her power crumble beneath his, and she knew it was over. "I thought you were better." She said, closing her eyes._

_ Valtor frowned, "Me too."_

_ Not a sound was made, Marion's passing was quick and easy. The ground engulfed her, she was gone, and it was over._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_FLASH!_

_ "Mother? Father?" Daphne jumped through the portal, landing in the Dining Room of the castle. She looked dazzling; her blond hair glowed equally as bright as the golden gown she wore. "I got my Sirenix power, you won't beli—" Daphne gasped upon seeing the abandoned and ruined castle. "I'm too late." She whispered. "Valtor's destroyed everything."_

_ Flying through the castle, Daphne found no living creature. The scene outside was gruesome. Many of Domino's fiercest warriors lay dead, killed by Valtor and the Ancestral Witches. It seemed like there were no survivors. The young fairy remembered what her father had said before she left on her quest, "_If anything happens to us, save Bloom and yourself, don't try to save us."

_"I wonder if Bloom is even alive." Daphne wondered aloud. A faint cry from the forest answered her question. "Bloom!" Daphne flew recklessly through the forest, following the sound of her baby sister. _

_ "There you are." Daphne cuddled her sister close, "You're alive, but it's not safe for you anymore. I know father told me to save myself, but I have to do my duty as Guardian of the Dragon Flame." She closed her eyes, "I'm so sorry Bloom, but the Dragon Flame can't die. Not yet. I have to give you the Flame of the Great Dragon, _you_ are the Guardian now. When the time comes, I hope that you can do your duty as the next Nymph of Magix." A small flame broke through Daphne's skin, it flickered in and out as she brought it close to Bloom's heart. "Take it." The small flame engulfed the baby in a fiery glow before sinking into her flesh. Bloom started to cry again._

_ Daphne, desperate to save her sister, frantically opened a portal to a planet called Earth. She had read about it, and trusted that Bloom would be safe there. "I'll miss you." Daphne kissed Bloom before releasing her through the portal. The magic doorway vanished and Bloom was gone._

_ In the quiet of the forest Daphne waited. She knew Valtor was still here, she could sense him. This was her final chance to save her family and do the right thing._

_ "There you are." Valtor entered the clearing nonchalantly, "I need your power, Daphne. Give it to me."_

_ "I don't have it."_

_ He didn't believe her, "Where is it?"_

_ "I gave my power to my sister, but she's gone."_

_ "Then you are no use to me." The wizard was about to kill her, but thought better of it, this girl was the last of Marion's blood. She looked nothing like Marion, in fact she looked more like Oritel; but Marion's blood pumped through her just the same. He couldn't just kill her. "Leave my sight." He pushed her away from him._

_ Daphne turned and ran towards the castle, away from the wizard._

"_The last time I will ever show mercy." He muttered to himself_

_FLASH!_

_ Daphne was breathing hard and was exhausted, she ran up the stairs and into the remains of her bedroom. She had to escape, start a new life. She grabbed the golden mask that her father had given her. He had told her it was magical, but she still hadn't figured out how. She slipped it on, and blinked. Sitting there alone she realized that all of her family was gone, she was the only one. The harsh reality hit her with a wave of emotion. She was alone, utterly alone._

_ "She's upstairs, I can feel it." A voice cackled. Two others laughed with her._

_ Daphne recognized those voices as the Three Ancestral Witches. She had heard horrifying stories about them. She rose out of her misery, they had come to kill her, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She thought about her parents, her sister, they needed her. She had to be strong. She stood and faced her enemy. When they arrived, she didn't expect Valtor to be among the witches. His face masked the fear and hurt in his heart._

_ "Valtor, where are the rest of the family?" One of them asked._

_ "Dead." Valtor said without hesitation. "Marion and the infant are gone."_

_ "So you _are_ the last one." A witch shrieked delightedly. "Forever alone, how does that feel. No Dragon Fire, no Domino, no parents?"_

_ "But wait, you have something," A witch sniffed, "Do you have the power of Sirenix?" She cackled, "What talent you have!"_

_ "Why does that matter? Let's just kill her!" Another one sniveled. _

_ "Wait!" The last witch raised a hand, "It isn't enough. She'll still be mortal, she'll eventually die. I say we take away her body, curse the Sirenix power, and leave only her spirit, that way she'll watch time go by without her, and anyone who dares to achieve Sirenix shall have the same fate!"_

_ The sisters laughed wickedly. Valtor turned away, frowning._

_ "Care to do the honors, Belladona?" One of them asked._

_ "Don't mind if I do." Belladona's yellow eyes pierced Daphne like a spear to her heart, she cried out in pain._

_ Valtor glanced at the girl struggling to stay together, but couldn't bear to watch. He turned away and ran. "What have I done?" Outside the walls of the palace, cities had burned to ash. Not a single creature was left alive. Valtor had destroyed the only place he called home; he had killed the only woman he loved. A tear fell from his face, it landed on his cheek, burning like the pain in his heart. It was his first and last tear. _

_ "Valtor!" King Oritel, barely alive limped toward him. "Where is my wife?"_

_ "Dead." _

_ Oritel froze. "What of my daughters?"_

_ "Dead."_

_ The once noble king collapsed to the ground, he sobbed uncontrollably. "Then I have no desire to live anymore. Kill me Valtor."_

_ Valtor looked at the pitiful sight. This was the man who had taken his true love away, he hated this man. He considered killing him, it would be his final revenge. _

I thought you were better.

_ Marion's last words haunted Valtor's mind. This was his chance to prove he could be a better man, but his hate for life, his hate for the man before him, his hate for his mothers, it all seemed far more powerful than a single act of kindness. So he left him there, left him there to die._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bloom didn't want to open her eyes, she didn't want to do anything besides cry. "Mommy, Daddy." She muttered, curling into a fetal position, "I need you."

"Then maybe you should ask _us _to help you." A condescending, yet ancient voice spoke to her.

Bloom lifted her head from the sofa, she was still in Miss Faragonda's office, but there were no lights on, only a magical golden sphere surrounded her, protecting her. There was no one in the room. "Where are you?"

"Trapped where no living creature dares to go." The voice said. "But our power reaches far and wide."

"Are you the Ancestral Witches?" Bloom asked. "Are you Valtor's mothers?"

"We are." Three voices answered.

Bloom stood up, wandering the room, "What do you know about my parents?"

"They're not dead." A second voice answered.

"Not dead?" Bloom gasped. "But how is that possible? My mother was buried deep into Domino, and my father died alone and wounded. I saw them. How is this possible?"

"Valtor had nearly defeated Oritel and Marion, but we were always with Valtor, hidden behind the scenes. He thought he had buried Marion in the ground, but instead she was sent across space to our prison. Oritel was left to die of his wounds and we found him. We sent him across space too, but he still had enough magic in him to take us with him. Trapping us all in Obsidian."

Bloom thought for a moment, "How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

The witches laughed, "That's a risk you're going to have to take or not."

"Do you have enough power to send my parents back here?" She asked.

"Why would we do such a horrible thing like that?"

She glared, "Never mind, I'll take care of things myself." She stormed out of the room, and towards her room. She could feel the eyes of the Ancestral Witches watching her as she stormed out, but they dared no follow. She could tell that there time left here on Alfea was near over.

"She should be back by now; Faragonda said it wouldn't take this long." Tecna's voice carried into the hall. "It's been _hours._"

"Layla's been gone for a while too." Flora whispered.

Bloom pushed the door open, she peered in and saw her friends' wide horrified eyes turn to relief and joy.

"Bloom!" Stella was the first to leap at Bloom. "You're okay!" She pushed Bloom away, studying her, "You are okay, right?"

"I'm fine, Stella!" Bloom laughed. "I'm just glad to be back."

"Oh, Bloom we were so worried." Flora said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Tecna nodded, "What did you see?"

Bloom followed the group as they led her to the couch in the center of the room, "I've learned so many things that I had no idea about. Get this, Valtor was in love with my mother."

The room gasped, "Whoa, that's crazy!" Musa exclaimed. "Did she love him?"

"I think she did for a long time, but then she met my dad, Oritel." Bloom explained Valtor's memories to them, telling them everything, even about the witches she spoke to after she woke up.

"So our next quest is to save your parents?" Stella asked, "What about Andros?"

"Our parents are taking care of that." Layla walked into the room, "I just got back from Andros, the Magix Council are helping Andros. Tressa has been a guide for them and they've been able to save some of our mermaids and help them break free from Valtor's mark. I think Valtor's losing his grip over Andros, we couldn't find him or the Trix anywhere."

"But he'll go somewhere else," Bloom warned, "That's what he did last time; he travelled from planet to planet stealing magic relics and spells and gathering minions."

"How awful." Flora breathed.

"So how do you plan on getting your parents back, Bloom?" Stella asked, pulling her blond hair out of her face. "Any grandiose plan?"

"Not yet." The red haired girl rested her head against the couch, but then quickly sprung back up, "Where are the guys? Where's Sky?"

"They went back to Red Fountain." Musa explained, "After Valtor hadn't made a move for ten hours, they decided to head home."

"But Sky is flipping out, you better call him pronto!" Stella dropped Bloom's phone into her lap. "We'll give you two some privacy!" She winked before herding the Winx out of the dorm.

Bloom hit the speed dial, the holographic image of Sky hovered over her phone, a frozen smile on his face. She adored that smile.

"Bloom?" The image flickered away and a live holographic feed of Sky's face welcomed Bloom, he looked as if he hadn't slept in a long time. "Are you okay?"

Bloom waved at him, "Sky, you have no idea how happy I am to see your face! I've missed you." She wanted to hold him, to feel his arms around her, but sadly magic phones can only do so much. His face was enough for now. "I'm okay, but what about you? You look awful!"

Sky ran a large hand through his blonde locks, "Yeah, I haven't slept much."

"Were you worried for me?" Bloom asked.

"I was freaking out, Bloom!" Sky raised his voice, "I almost lost you!"

Bloom cut the jokes, "I'm sorry Sky, I really didn't want to make this a big deal."

"You can't help that, Bloom. It's just how things turned out." Sky reached a digital hand towards her, "I love you Bloom, and I'll do anything to protect you. Let me know if there is something I can do."

"I could really go for a hug right now." Bloom suggested.

Sky put his game face on. "I'm on it. I'll see you in 30 minutes."

"Sky! It's late!" Bloom protested. "You need some sleep."

"I have to make sure my princess is safe before I can sleep."

Bloom blushed. "Alright. You win. I'll see you soon."

Sky saluted before signing off. Bloom's stomach did a happy flip. She was the luckiest girl alive!

"So…" Stella sauntered in, "When's he gonna be here?"

Bloom's jaw dropped, "How did you know?"

"Please!" Stella crashed next to her best friend on the couch. "All of your phone calls end up with Sky coming over here! He is head over heels for you…and you're head over heels for him!" She poked Bloom at her side.

"Stop!" Bloom laughed. "That hurts!" It felt so good to laugh, like all of the tense feelings she had recently built up were suddenly just set free.

"I'm so glad you're back, Bloom." Stella hugged her. "I've missed you."

"Me too." Bloom held the tender moment close to her heart.

The Winx had agreed to give Bloom and Sky an evening to themselves and left for pizza, but not before doing an intense dorm cleanup and a major makeover for Bloom. When they left, the dorm was sparkling and Bloom was dressed in new designer jeans (Stella's pick), a loose white blouse (Flora's pick), a comfortable, yet stylish pair of moccasins (Musa's pick), a pair of silver stud earrings (Tecna's pick), and her wild, red hair pulled back into a braid (Layla's pick).

"Have fun!" The girls chorused before exiting the dorm.

Bloom waved as they closed the door behind them. She waltzed over to the balcony at the end of the large room. She pulled open the doors and breathed in the fresh, night air. The sun was sharing its last rays of light, but moonlight was quickly taking over and stars were starting to scatter across the dark blue sky.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Sky, on his windrider, glided up to the balcony. His helmet was off and his long hair fluttered in the light breeze. "Want to go for a ride?"

Bloom grinned, "You bet!" She leapt off the balcony and landed in her man's arms. "I've missed you so much!"

Sky's eyes sparked, "Imagine what it was like being awake! Complete torture!" He leaned down to kiss her, but Bloom stopped him, pressing her hands against lips.

"Safety first," She reminded him. "Where's my helmet?"

Sky glared, but then broke into a wide grin. "Here." He handed her the pink helmet he kept in the back storage of his windrider, he had bought it for her as a surprise present.

Bloom slid behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her helmet secured around her head. "Ride me to the sunset, my knight in shining armor."

Sky steered the windrider towards the forest, the breeze was cool against Bloom's skin, she shivered and wrapped her arms around tighter, feeling Sky's broad chest and thick muscles. She nuzzled her head into his back. This was home away from home. She took in a breath of Sky's cologne, citrus scented. She could remain like this forever, forget about Valtor, forget about the Trix, and just float close to the stars with the one she loved.

"Bloom." Sky tenderly whispered in her ear, he had slowed to a stop and landed on the shore of Lake Roccaluce, "What's on your mind?" With great care, he lifted her helmet and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I just want this moment to last forever." Bloom sighed. "No danger, no questions, no homework or obligations to anyone. It's just the two of us. I'm so scared Sky, about school, about my parents, about Valtor. I mean, what if he goes after my friends, or you? He's torn everything apart that my mother loved, and I'm afraid he's going to do that to me." She snuggled closer. "I just wish he stayed in Omega and had never came back."

Sky contemplated what his next words would be, his lips pursed. "No matter what happens, though, Bloom, I'm here. I'll never leave you."

Bloom's eyes, watered with emotion, bore into his, "Promise?"

Sky held her tight against his chest, "Promise."

Bloom and Sky sat in silence for what seemed like eternity. _If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up, _Bloom thought to herself. _I don't want this feeling to ever leave._

Sky nudged her, "Ready to head back? Griselda might notice their prize student missing."

Bloom yawned, "I think my bed is missing me even more."

Before she could protest, Sky lifted her into his arms and held her around the waist as he mounted the windrider and ascended into the sky. Feeling his warmth enveloped around her, Bloom felt safe. She closed her eyes allowing sleep to come over her.

"Bloom. Wake up."

Before she even opened her eyes, Bloom knew she was back in the depths of Lake Roccaluce. "Daphne, is everything okay?"

Daphne's golden form took shape, "Did you see Valtor's memories?"

Bloom nodded, "Did you know? About Valtor and mother?"

Daphne's eyes, though translucent and golden, looked troubled. "Yes. I saw everything. Valtor's love for mother has now turned into pure hate, it fuels him and revives him. He wants to see you dead."

"How do we stop him?"

"I can do nothing." Daphne sighed with regret. "This is all up to you, Bloom."

The truth weighed on Bloom, she was alone in this. As the last living member of the royal family of Domino, Valtor wanted her blood, Marion's blood. Only Bloom could save her family now. "I'm all alone."

Daphne moved closer. "Bloom, I have full faith in you. Do you forget that it was _you_ who defeated the Trix, that it was _you_ who stopped Darkar?"

"But Valtor is so much more powerful! He destroyed a whole planet!" Bloom fretted. "He killed our parents! He nearly killed you! I can't fight something like that!" She shook. "I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am. I'm scared all the time. I'm scared _now_."

"Do not doubt yourself." Daphne said. "Do not doubt the fire that rests inside of you. There is a reason why _you_ are the Guardian of the Flame, not anyone else. You are special. And when the time is right, you will do what needs to be done. I only have one small piece of advice before my power sends you back. Valtor will never be defeated by your Winx power alone. You _must_ gain your Enchantix."

"But how?" Bloom cried. "There is no one for me to save. I'm the only person left from Domino!"

"Then maybe you need to save yourself." Daphne suggested .

Bloom furrowed her brows, "What do you mean?"

Daphne shook her head, "I was only thinking out loud. You must go Bloom. It's time for you to return to the surface. I wish you luck." She started to fade from Bloom's vision, the world turned to black, and Daphne was gone.


End file.
